packs_and_tribesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kitagon/Splintaroos
Appearance And Society 'If it helps, they look like Kangaroos but with several different features.' 'Horns' Splintaroos have a horn-like object running through their heads, which is used during mating season (Spring). Two males will fight over a female by ramming into each other like a bull, and, unlike other animals, the fight will not end until the opposing male's horn breaks off. The losing male is often looked down upon by his clanmates, but, luckily, the horn will grow back by the beginning of the Summer. The winning male and the female are mates for life. Most battles occur when the Splint is young, usually in their early to mid twenties. 'Tail Spikes' All Splintaroos have a set of spikes on the end of their tails, which is used as a weapon when in combat. They are long and sharp, and hard to break through as they are very sharp. 'Coloring' They will have either blue, yellow, gold, red, green, black, gray, or brown eyes; Albinos will have pink eyes. Splintaroos come in shades of the following: Black Shades of Gray White (Several white Splints have pink eyes, and they are called 'Albinos'; most Albinos don't live to adulthood.) Cream Yellow Shades of Brown 'Tribal Paint' Splintaroos are based off of their tribal paint, which includes their offspring, if they have a mate, their rank, etc. Several Splints are known to decorate themselves with paint not including on the list. Rankings and Age: *A Splint is given a black dot on each birthday, starting at their birth. These will appear on their faces as small dots. *When a Splintaroo turns thirteen, they will be taken to the Clan's head healer, where they decide what the young Splint's occupation will be: (The marking will appear as a large circle on both of the Splint's shoulders *Red Paint= The Splint will train to become a Warrior *Green Paint= The Splint will train to become a Farmer *Blue Paint= The Splint will train to become a Fisherman *Orange= The Splint will train to become a Hunter *Violet= The Splint will train to become a Healer Very rarely, a Splintaroo may change their job. This is rare, but possible, and requires a special ceremony, often forgotten among the ranks of the Tribe. Family: (Will appear on both sides of the neck as a small line) *Gray Line(s)= This means that the Splint has offspring. Dot amounts depend on the amount of children this Splint has. If an offspring dies, the line will become a dark red. *Black Line(s)= This means that the Splint currently has a mate. If the mate dies, the black line will become a dark red, marking the deceased. Clan Leaders/Important Figures: (This will appear as a streak running down the forehead) *Gold Streak= King *Hot Pink Streak= Queen *Light Blue Streak= Prince *Light Pink Streak= Princess *Dark Green= General 'Hierarchy' When both the Queen and King step down from their rank or die, the current Head Healer will visit Dreamwielder's Drop (See Locations and Territory). They will spend the night there, and the deceased royalty are believed to visit them, telling them who the new King or Queen will be. Once the new Queen or King is chosen, they will then choose a mate. All other siblings will remain Princes or Princesses. Category:Blog posts